


Trustworthy Canines

by CodeRatGang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeRatGang/pseuds/CodeRatGang
Summary: Sirius had pulled a number of pranks on Severus with James during their school years before, but never had one that had gone so far as to put their group at such a risk.Remus is left to reprimand Sirius the next day. He loves Sirius too much to possibly see him get sent away- He wants to trust him more than anyone.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Trustworthy Canines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittynightterrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynightterrors/gifts).



Remus snatched the dark haired boy harshly by the arm, dragging him back from the school’s back entrance, “And just where do you think you are going? Because you are definitely _not_ going to go run around Hagrid’s hut all afternoon when a storm is coming. You and I need to have a serious talk!”

The shorter boy went stiff, having been trying to run away after their last class together. He didn’t want to recant last night’s endeavor with Remus. He knew his mistake and he wasn’t ready for the charge of beratement from another one of his best friends. James had stood his ground the previous night, ordering Sirius to leave Moony to him and Wormtail for the night. Even in his stag form, Padfoot could read Prongs’s displeasure just with the hostile stance he had given. The dog-spirited student had quickly dragged Severus back to the castle after James saved him and had been avoiding his friends all the following day, going as far as to wake up unbelievably early for breakfast.

He knew his mistakes; James’s disappointment and even Peter’s fearful glances that night had left Sirius despising his very existence. He didn’t deserve their loyalty when he himself risked their whole operation just for some sick kick of terrifying Severus. The shorter boy felt sick to his stomach as Remus continued to drag him up the presently imobile staircases, grumbling quietly himself. This was probably the first time as a prefect that Sirius’s friend had ever bothered to take charge in calling one of his daily companions out on their faults.

Sirius tried to violently jerk his arm back but Remus spun around quickly, towering over the other on the staircase. “Don’t you dare pull away from me, Sirius! You are coming with me and we are talking about what you did yesterday! This. Instant.”

A heat flashed into the long-haired boy’s cheeks and he fought back the urge to transform. He wanted to turn into his small little dog self and frantically run to the edges of the grounds. Sirius started to feel a familiar sensation boiling in his throat as well as his chest-- fear of something worse than a reprimand lingering in his mind. If Remus kept up with the intensity, his friend might not be able to remain sane.

Moony continued to pull his companion along the stairs and finally to the Gryffindor common room. He quickly said the password and guided his terrified upper-class housemate in. On their way, they passed Lily who looked over, “Good afternoon, Remus.. Sirius. Is everything alright?”

“Not now, Evans,” the leading boy grumbled harshly, causing Lily to give him a loathing expression. The taller boy continued up the dormitory stairs then, ignoring everybody else around them. Remus didn’t hesitate to go straight for their own dorm room that they shared with James and Peter, knowing already the other two had another class that afternoon.

Once inside, the werewolf glared and angrily threw Sirius across the dorm room by his arm before hurriedly slamming the door shut. “What the hell were you thinking, you fool!”

“Moony-!”

“Do not _Moony_ me right now, Sirius! What you did- That “joke” you pulled on Severus could’ve gotten me- No! Could have gotten all of us in deep shit!” The Gryffindor prefect angrily stormed over, hand gripping the post of his own bed Remus had shoved Sirius over towards. Peter’s was to the left while Sirius and James’s beds were to the right of the room in that order.

“Do you understand how _hard_ it was for me to be able to get into Hogwarts unnoticed?! I’ve been shut out all my life and this is my one chance to escape the world I grew up knowing and you risk that for some twisted joke?!”

Sirius trembled some, Remus closing in making the shorter boy stumble back in fear and lean against the side of the bed. “I- What are you so worked up about?? Dumbledore wouldn’t expell you for that. So- So why are you getting so damn scared?”

“You dim-witted, ignorant dickhead! **You** would be the one to get expelled!” Remus barked with an energy Sirius had never seen outside of his werewolf form. He felt sick to his stomach as tears welled in his eyes. “Or worse! You could have gotten James and Peter expelled too! It isn’t illegal for me to be a werewolf as it happened to me against my will and when I was a child! However, the mess you, James, and Peter went through to become animagus illegally will get you in a heaping bottle of trouble if Severus actually figures it all out and bothers to tell Dumbledore. How can you not wrap your little self-centered noggin around that?!”

“I- I just wanted to get at him, Remus! Just scare him with the Whomping Willow at most. I didn’t expect Snivellus to-”

“His name is Severus,” Remus spoke strictly.

“I didn’t expect Severus to go through with going after you last night, alright?!”

“Well he did! Didn’t he?!” Remus towered over Sirius completely now and the shorter boy felt his chest tighten further. The guilt was crushing him like a lake cracking open a dam.

Tears pricked at the black haired boy’s eyes as he awaited the final blow from his enraged friend. “Do you understand how insufferable my life has been?! No friends, no forever companions, nothing! You are an idiot if you’re willing to risk all that just for some perverse, barmy endeavor that is harassing some pointless nobody!”

Sirius looked away, looking around the room for some sort of escape. He wanted to run, he couldn’t stand the yelling much longer. The dog spirited boy was behaving like a puppy experiencing thunder for the first time and not understanding why it was so loud.

“Are you listening to me at all, Sirius Black?!” Lupin grabbed the other harshly by the shoulders. “Look at me!...” Against his own desires, Padfoot stared directly at him again. Tears were easing down the sides of his face as Remus continued.

“I can’t risk losing you, you damn, daft bastard!… I can’t risk losing you or James or Peter because you all are all I have to support me as a whole at Hogwarts other than Professor Dumbledore. I cannot risk losing you, Sirius. I love you too much to just watch you get expelled and thrown out for being an animagus or for outing my secret to another student…" his voice grew soft as he finished out his thoughts.

Perhaps it was because Sirius was crying or maybe because Remus himself just let out his real fears about someone finding out their group's private enigma, but the frustration inside him was dissipating. He was sure, with what James had told him, Sirius had most likely threatened Snape in some way to make the Slytherin boy swear to stay quiet, so that was not at all the source of his anxieties.

"I- I'm so sorry, Remus-" Sirius finally choked out as the grip his friend had on his shoulders seemed to tighten. Padfoot sniffled pitifully, frame shaking as he seemed to try to fold in on himself. "I- I never meant to put you or the other two at risk.. You know I didn't mean for him to catch you transforming or end up seeing James as an animagus…. I was dumb and a twat for using you as bait for that absurd situation. Please- don’t hate me, Remus! I don’t- I don’t want to lose one of my only real f- friends.”

Remus’s own shoulders seemed to relax at the poor sight. He’d never seen Sirius like this except once before in their second year when Sirius woke up in the infirmary after passing out. His expression softened further at the memory and began gently rubbing up and down his companion’s upper arms. “You nitwit…”

The dark haired boy let out a hiccup caused by his skipping breaths then sniffled, “W-What, Remus…?”

“I could never hate you, Sirius… That is why I am even bothering to correct you on what you screwed up. Did you not just hear me say I love you?” The lighter haired boy gave him a sorry smile. “Don’t ever think that I hate you… Like I said, I can’t risk losing you. I love you too much and need you too much to do that.”

Sirius let out a shaky, choked sob as he leaned into Remus. He loved Remus more than he could express right then. As he had been dragged up those stairs, the haunting idea of Moony hating him had been the true reason he felt so terrified. The crash of realisation and guilt and remorse were overwhelming Sirius as he tried to fully process Remus’s previous yelling. The pure-blood was never well with yelling; he got it too often from his mother and other relatives that those last five to ten minutes had put him through the ringer.

Remus could tell easily just from the way Sirius continued to shake and apologise and heave in breaths that he’d pushed his friend a bit too far. “Come now, Sirius. Don’t snivel like a little baby while standing. Sit down… I’m sorry I raised my voice so much.” Carefully, the prefect guided Sirius to sit on Remus’s bed with him and tenderly rubbed his back.

“I- I’m sorry, Remus… I’m so- so sorry I upset you and caused all that frustration.. You know I never want to hurt any of you…”

“I know, Sirius… I know you don’t and I forgive you. So please, take some deep breaths,” the light brunette spoke tenderly then, brushing the pad of his thumb over an itchy scar on his nose. Carefully, he combed his fingers through Padfoot’s long, dark, wavy hair, mimicking the way he would typically pet his companion in his animagus form.

The shorter male seemed to stiffen before quickly relaxing into the other’s touch. The tender fingers massaging his scalp left him speechless for a while as he slowly composed himself. Sirius regretted the emotional display he had given Remus a chance to see but he couldn’t take it back now. Gradually however, he was able to let his unnerved sensations ebb away. His cheeks were still red and stained with tears but he was no longer blubbering like a child.

Padfoot sniffed to clear his nose then faintly spoke out, “Were… What did you mean… When you said you loved me, I mean?... D-Did you mean like as a best friend or- or as in you perhaps fancy me romantically?”

A long moment of silence passed and Remus hesitantly withdrew his hand from Sirius’s soft hair. The darker haired male began to worry he had asked the wrong question.

“You don’t hav-”

“I fancy you, Sirius… More than anyone,” the other suddenly confessed. “I adore you with my whole being. If it had been Peter who had done it, or James, I would have just called them an idiot… or perhaps slapped them later. With you having done it, it was different. I- I want to be able to trust you more than anyone, Sirius-- No offense to James and Peter of course but- well,” Remus gave a modest shrug and fiddled with his own hands in his lap.

Admittedly, Remus Lupin was an anxious student deep down. He struggled to keep his confidence if he did not excel at something and tended to flinch or cower back if he accidentally talked out of turn or was reprimanded by a professor (or anyone for that matter). And he knew Sirius wasn’t too mentally well off either; he felt even more remorseful for his friend as he thought again on how he had lashed out at Sirius.

The prefect gulped uncomfortably when he noticed the silence hanging between them. He hoped he hadn’t made the other too uncomfortable or miserable. “If you don’t feel the same, you do not have to lie about it, you know?”

The animagus hesitated then piped up, his voice less squeaky now, “N- No… I treasure you too, Remus. A great deal so, in fact.” He sniffed again and ran the cuff of his uniform sweater over his eyes before brushing up under his nose.

Those words caused Remus to smile lightly to himself and he fidgeted some where he sat. “That… That makes me happy, Sirius.” Tenderly, Remus moved his hand to the other’s back once more and let it snake up to his hair again. He stroked Sirius’s head gingerly before continuing on, “Does this mean… you would want to be with me?”

“You dishy wolf... “ Sirius let out a gentle giggle and rubbed his face with his hands before shamelessly saying, “Stop beating around the bush with questions you already know the answers to, Moony.” The dog of a student looked up at his best friend and squeezed Remus’s free hand before murmuring “If you want to snog me, just do it, dickhead.”

Remus’s eyes widened just slightly as he bit the inside of his lip. He noticed how Sirius’s shoulders were still hunched inwards but his eyes were so welcoming. The werewolf knew how beautiful his friend was but had never thought to truly take him all in at once. Sirius watched Remus expectantly before gently leaning in to him, “Moony?”

The taller boy hesitated before gradually leaning down to his companion, lips mere centimeters away. They both seemed to pause, somewhat unsure. Admittedly, this was their first time either of them happily did such a thing with another boy. It was no different, right? At least, Remus hoped so.

After a prolonged moment of odd pausing, Sirius closed the gap and their lips gently brushed against each other. Remus’s right hand stayed tangled in the other’s silky hair and guided their lips to find more grip on one another. Unlike his own that were coarse and somewhat chapped from years of anxious biting, Sirius’s lips were plush and smooth and inviting. Eagerly, the animagus put more pressure into it and slipped his own right hand up to caress Lupin’s cheek. His thumb tenderly stroked his skin, feeling the rougher feeling.

He and Remus were very different for more than just their skin texture. They seemed rather like opposites but that didn’t deter their affections. If anything, it drew them closer as Sirius felt the urge to map out every unique detail of Remus into his mind. The boys’ lips found a rhythm and moved with it, bodies rocking gently as they poured their once hidden affections into that kiss. Secrets and mental mind escapes had been locked away for ages until they had found their little troupe to confide in. For both, this intimate experience was more than they expected to gain.

Sirius let his thumb graze the two scars sprouting from Remus’s own jaw as he tilted his head out to the right more to deepen the kiss. He felt warmth seeping into his bones as he slowly let his left hand press against the other’s chest. Remus himself was always so cool-natured, it was nice the way the two seemed to balance each other out even in moments like this. Playfully, Padfoot nipped at Remus’s bottom lip, causing him to let out a puny gasp. The dark haired male couldn’t help the giggle that he let out between them, following it with a gentle tug on Remus’s timid smile.

“Don’t-” the werewolf began timidly.

“What, Remus?” Sirius asked sparsely.

“I- Well… You know I still have certain… urges the day or two after the full moon to finish out the cycle,” he explained in a delicate tone.

Sirius couldn’t help but grin up at the other. “Alright… then lay on your back.”

“What-?”

“Just do it.”

The taller male hesitated before carefully moving more onto the bed to lay back against his pillows. The other didn’t hesitate then to gleefully climb on top.

Remus instantly opened his mouth to protest but Sirius shut him up immediately with his lips. There was more heat to it this time as the boy on top’s warmth seemed to engulf Remus. Sirius held himself up and gently tangled a hand into Remus’s hair before carefully guiding him in the kiss. It was slow yet deep and passionate, as if Sirius was unraveling all his hidden away emotions from the past years together. It was hard enough trying to act normal when coming from the family he had so having this experience with his best friend was a wonder beyond compare and something far from his relieving daydreams. He moved the hand supporting himself to Remus’s chest, feeling timid fingers move to his waist.

“S-Sirius, you’re… you’re really warm, you know? Are you alright?” Remus questioned timidly.

The dark haired boy just smirked before pressing hot lips to the other’s neck, “Just hush, Remus… You don’t understand how long I’ve wanted to touch you and be held by you.” Tenderly, the boy sucked the pliable skin there between his teeth before gingerly biting. Sirius had a nak for nibbling on a list of things and now Remus wouldn’t be an exception to that list any longer.

A gasp left Moony and he gently gripped onto the other, “C- Christ, Sirius..”

“Don’t get sensitive on me now, Lupin,” he mused playfully as he continued to nip along his skin, grazing over a hyper-sensitive scar. Remus let out a grunt and shifted, making it easy for Sirius to help him strip off his uniform robe and blazer. Without much delay, Sirius then did the same with his own, discarding it all to the floor. Slyly, he untucked the other’s white button up from his trousers before suddenly feeling hands grip his wrists.

“What do you think you’re up to?” Remus inquired. He tugged Sirius towards him again and crashed their lips together fiercely. “Don’t think for a second you will get the upper hand just because I’m finishing out my moon cycle and still a bit woozy.” The larger boy’s voice came out rough and husky, causing Sirius to go bright red.

“Dickhead,” Sirius fussed before kissing back, lips parted as to let his tongue glide over semi-chapped lips. Remus’s own parted without much needed effort but what the large boy did was shocking. He grabbed Padfoot possessively before suddenly flipping themselves over, towering over Sirius just as he had when they first entered the room. “Ah-! Hey!”

Remus couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself over his own scarred face, “What now, _Black_?” He was mocking Sirius, that was for sure. Nonchalantly, the boy now on top graze a finger slowly down the center of Sirius’s torso as he leaned in to lick at the other’s left ear. The dark haired boy stiffened at the touch and his eyes went wide. “Huh… Your chest seems a bit more muscular than I expected, Sirius.”

“Hey, I may be skinny but I- I’m not starving or anything, you know,” Sirius quipped back. He relaxed once more when Remus’s hand settled at his stomach before gently pulling at his waist to bring their bodies closer. The assault along the animagus’s ear continued and Sirius couldn’t help the reticent moan that escaped his lips.

Remus just grinned and caught Sirius’s earlobe between his teeth before sucking gently, “I know, I know.... But teasing you seems like a fun pastime all of the sudden.” His lips trailed down the other’s neck, tongue darting out to slide under his uniform collar to tease over Sirius’s neck tattoo. Padfoot’s breath quickened and he couldn’t help but needily tug on the other’s sweater.

“M- Moony~ Watch where you’re licking- On your bike if you’re just gonna fuck with me.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck with you, alright,” Remus chuckled before leaning back to discard his sweater and even begin to loosen his tie.

Sirius felt a lump in his throat start to form as he realised just exactly where their activities were going suddenly. He hadn’t thought this though, much like everything else he seemed to do lately. Remus’s hands then went to lift up Sirius’s own sweater but a slight gasp from the other made the werewolf stop. “Sirius… Are you alright?”

“I… Dammit,” the boy underneath covered his face and gulped. “I- You- You’re… into women too, right Remus?”

“Well, yeah. But what’s that got to do with anything?”

“It- It just matters, okay?” Sirius stressed, feeling like that was one of the only ways to secure his chance to stay with Remus. He thought for a moment then reached to grab his robe, pulling out his wand and immediately swishing it to shut all the curtains around the room. No candles had been lit yet so he didn’t worry about that. Remus hesitated to press with further questions as his eyes adjusted to the now barely outlined room.

Sirius sat up some in the dark, the fainted bit of light being what crept around the curtain that stormy afternoon. “I-... If-” He sighed and hung his head a moment before managing out. “I’m… not normal. And I don’t want you hating me for my damaged goods or for the fact that I’ve always been lying.” He spoke timidly, unsure of how his best friend would take the next bits of information.

Remus sat in silence as Sirius moved on his bed in the dark. He could see the daintiest outline of Sirius pulling off his uniform sweater before slowly removing his tie and placing a hand at the collar of his button-up. “I know… you naturally have keener senses than most in the dark, so don’t use them to your advantage, Remus. Alright?”

“... Alright,” he answered, unnoticeably crossing his index and pointer finger in his lap. He made his eyes adjust further, able to see the faintest silhouettes of Sirius’s fingers as they slowly worked down his own button-up. Sirius let his gaze stick to the flooring while Remus stared forward, noticing the bandages wrapped thoroughly around his chest underneath the shirt. He wanted to inch closer for a better look but knew Sirius told him not to use his heightened senses to his advantage.

“People- Well, my family doesn’t think I’m a male… I say I am because that’s who I feel the most comfortable and happy as. I think the muggle medical term was transsexual or something like that, but I- I just see it as being myself.” Sirius stayed in place for a moment before slowly unbinding the wrappings around his chest. His shoulders decompressed and he made the edges of his button-up still cover his chest. “I was born female but I’m not happy as a girl. I’ve used a mix of self-taught magic and potion making to help myself pass as a boy more… When I first came to Hogwarts, the stairs to the girls’ dormitory wouldn’t let me go up so I… ended up where I wanted to be.”

Remus hesitated for a long moment, taking in the situation and slowly processing all that his best friend was putting out on the table. “Oh… I see.” It was confusing but Remus still loved Sirius unconditionally and wouldn’t trade him for the world. Sirius was still Sirius and that was all that mattered.

“Does this… make you change your mind about me?”

“... Does this make you regret confessing to me as well?” Remus countered.

“No,” the other replied quickly.

“Then there’s your answer, Sirius… I could never see you as any less of what I’ve always seen you as. So, if you’re really alright, please let me continue.”

The uneasy boy pondered for a moment before taking one of Remus’s hands. As he laid back, he pulled the other on top and wrapped his arms around him. “Just… Stop if I say stop, understand?”

Remus hummed a short “Mhm” before tenderly pressing his lips against the other’s once more. He slowly let go of Sirius’s hand and felt along the smooth skin, sensitive skin of his companion’s stomach. “Just tell me to not touch certain places if that makes you unhappy and everything will be fine.”

Sirius’s heart ached at the care the other showed him. He felt he could be truly vulnerable around Remus and not feel threatened. The animagus couldn’t help the way he pulled Remus in closer by his shirt, hot and inviting lips nipping at Remus’s own. They feverishly pressed into one another, hips rolling gently.

Here, with the room dark and them alone, Sirius could feel free-- he didn’t have to run to the bathrooms at night to shower or wait for Remus to leave just to get undressed anymore if he wanted. He could trust this outstanding man with his everything and it made Sirius’s past troubles vanish from his mind.

Eagerly, Moony unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it to the floor. Soon, his belt and trousers followed but he didn’t bother to break the kiss. His dear Padfoot was too enticing now to let go of. His yearning had built up so damn long, it was suddenly overflowing.

Sirius's nails dug into the others ass when he rutted up into him, causing a pleasurable warmth to run up the darker haired boy's spine. “Hnm~” the boy underneath let out a strained noise as Remus then moved a hand to grope between Sirius’s legs.

“Can I take off your-”

“Please-! Don’t bother asking right now, just do what you want-- I’m horny,” Sirius complained quickly, desperately fumbling with his belt before unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off. Remus’s eyes had fully adjusted by then and he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. Even though he could tell where there was a slight rise in Sirius’s chest or couldn’t see a faint outline of a package in Sirius’s boxers, Remus couldn’t see his best friend any differently.

Sirius Black was still the most handsome bad boy in all of Hogwarts (and perhaps in all of England) and no one could ever convince Remus otherwise.

Padfoot panted softly then eagerly pulled down his boxers. Remus was polite enough to fix his eyes elsewhere.

A faint clap of thunder was heard from outside and Sirius couldn’t help the way he gripped onto his friend’s bicep. As relaxed and and carefree as Sirius was, he still had those few things that could shake him up. However, Remus was quick to notice. His best friend was giving him his all and he wouldn’t take that for granted. Tenderly, Remus embraced Sirius and kissed them, letting their chests press together as he settled back between the other’s legs, “I’ve got you, Padfoot.”

“Oh, shut it, Moony,” he replied fondly, then moving a hand to the back of Remus’s neck.

Remus purely smiled and rolled his hips against the other, causing them both to sigh out at the relieving pressure. “I love you, Sirius… More than you could ever understand,” he whispered against the other’s ear as he moved his hips back some. Tenderly, the werewolf kissed at Black’s ear as he removed his own boxers and gently stroked himself to get fully hard. He wanted this experience with Sirius more than anyone else and he couldn’t believe he was finally getting it.

Sirius squirmed some underneath him, hips a bit shaky as Remus pressed the tip to his entrance. Tenderly, Moony caressed his cheek to calm him some, “If anything aches too much, just disclose it with me. I won’t be upset.”

Without much further hesitation, Remus pressed his dick inside Sirius’s warm, wet entrance. He was left somewhat breathless as he adjusted to the velvety texture that was Sirius’s body. His cheeks flushed with warmth and he heatedly bit into his friend’s neck. Sirius panted softly and Remus tangled his left hand into the other’s hair. The werewolf gave a supple tug and dragged his tongue over the soft skin as he slowly sunk himself deeper inside the other.

“Shit… Okay.. Whew, you are bigger than I expected,” Sirius said with a rough voice. His nails dug gently into Remus’s neck as he soon found a rhythm with his hips. “Fuck-” A needy gasp escaped the boy underneath and he let Remus take control. Passion seemed to overwhelm the werewolf as he no longer bothered to repress his emotions.

With every deep thrust, Remus let out an almost animalistic grunt; it was a sound that left the boy beneath him wide-eyed and aching. Pleasure overwhelmed them and they became each-other’s sole focus. “Christ, Sirius~” Remus tugged on the long hair tangled between his fingers and found purchase of the other’s mouth. With his tongue intense and hungry, he licked it between Sirius’s lips. His tongue swirled around the other’s greedily before sucked on it, making Sirius whine out.

The rain outside began to pour more heavily and Remus moved with the same fierceness of the storm. The faint sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air along with their panting breaths and blissed out moans as their activity quickened. To both of their surprise, Sirius was a noisy fellow and they would later be thankful for the thick bricks of the castle and the heaviness of the growing storm outside.

Without much warning, Remus pulled back and pushed up one of Sirius’s legs. He hooked it over his shoulder and Sirius tugged at the sheets with a weak cry. Remus’s cock sunk deeper and a warm, calloused hand pressed against his crotch. Remus was not at all experienced when it came to sexual encounters but he’d studied anatomy and (privately selected) literature thoroughly enough to know what might feel good. He proceeded to rub at Sirius’s enlarged clit and watched the minimal outline of the other boy’s face.

“Yes-! Yes, yes, yes~” Sirius cried out as he stared into the distant glow of Remus’s eyes, “H-Harder~” They dark haired boy’s voice came with a desperation that drove the werewolf further. He bit into Sirius’s neck, sucking and tugging on the skin with a hungry urge he needed to sedate. His thrusts quickened as he continued to massage the other’s sensitive organ, feeling the way Sirius seemed to tighten up from every touch.

Dreams and fantasies could never live up to the true feeling of the other. The way hands grasped onto one another and made the other appear whole inside would never be able to be compressed into written scriptures. With a particularly rough thrust, Sirius’s back arched off the mattress and he clawed at Remus’s back. A feeling akin to a shock surged up his back as a grip of ecstacy began to coil itself inside the smaller boy’s lower abdomen. “R- Remus!”

The taller male groaned and his hips became more and more erratic by the second as that similar knot of warmth began to form. He thrust his cock in rough and quick, savoring every cry that came from Sirius’s beautiful lips that were now swollen from his harsh treatment. Remus’s teeth guided back up from the other’s neck to his jaw, gliding his tongue along the curvature of Sirius’s face. This caused the animagus to tremble and claw up Remus’s back with ardor.

Forcefully, Sirius turned the other’s head back to face him and crashed their lips together, giving him the exact same treatment. His heart yearned to never let this moment end as he bit at Remus’s bottom lip and force his tongue into his mouth. He found himself nearing the edge though as pleasure embraced his body, Remus’s thrusts and caresses sourcing between his legs making him lose himself. He was practically screaming from it all.

It seemed Remus felt the same nonetheless as his breath came as short, brisk pants. He kept a sharp grasp of the black hair decorating his pillow. “Mmnm!” Sirius whined needily against Remus’s lips, feeling his hips slam harshly into him a few sudden times. The werewolf embraced Sirius to his chest right as he let out a growled moan. The kiss they held was bruising and fierce as Remus climaxed and spilled his hot load inside the other. It was so much, a lot seemed to spill out as he thrust just a bit more. Padfoot let out a fussy whimper as the warm cum spread along his walls.

For a moment, he expected Remus to just stop where Sirius was right on the edge, but as always Remus was ready to exceed expectations. He kept his cock buried inside the other and continued to rub at his clit. The boy underneath couldn’t help the way his frame trembled. It was just on the edge of too much and not enough, “Please- God, Remus, I’m almost there~”

He threw his head back into the pillow and felt those wet, chapped lips trail across his sternum that was barely uncovered by the undone button-up he had left on. His heart beated quickened along with outside’s storm and his entrance tighten around Remus’s slowly moving cock, causing him to grunt. Sirius’s breath was labored as pleasure seemed to put a whole weight on him.

The kisses, the thrusts, and the touches seemed to all mix together as Sirius reached his peak. He cried out with a needy sound, clawing harshly at Remus’s back to the point of drawing blood. The smaller boy’s orgasm crashed over him as if he’d just been struck by the Whomping Willow. The werewolf bothered to silence the howling boy with his lips and continued to rub him through his rocking orgasm.

It wasn’t until Sirius was trying to curl in on himself that Remus stopped and slowly pulled out, “Whew...” The dog like boy let out a pitiful whine and Remus couldn’t help but chuckle, letting down Sirius’s leg. “Sorry, I got a little rough.”

Remus gently began to pet the other, letting him cool down at his own pace. The boy on top then leaned back. He opened his mouth to address their little mess but was promptly interrupted by the dorm room door being swung open by James with Peter right behind.

“Alright, Bard said he saw you two come back to the dorms, let’s talk- Blimey, get some light in here,” he whisked his wand to open the curtains and all four boys froze. Padfoot gave Prongs and Wormtail a threatening glare and Moony didn’t hesitate to lean over the other to cover him up.

“Right, uh… We’ll discuss this later I suppose!” Peter said, quickly sprinting out of the room in fear.

James stared in shock for a short moment before speaking up, “So, like, are you two-”

“ **Beat it!** ” the two shouted in unison. James instantly followed after Peter, slamming the door shut.

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh as Remus slowly laid next to him, “I’m going to beat that twat’s arse bloody.”

Remus sighed and simply snuggled the other in the dimly illuminated room, “I know… but later. I just want to talk with you for now. Fair?”

The dark haired boy hesitated then gently kissed him after adjusting his unbuttoned shirt, “Fair.”


End file.
